This invention describes remote management of automated mobile application tests to be executed on the mobile devices, tablets or any wireless computing device that may be connected to network emulators or on live networks. This invention primarily focuses on the mobile device behavior when being stressed in a lab environment.
End to End monitoring and troubleshooting of mobile applications on smartphones can show the exactly how the end users see and perceive as to how the application behaves in the real world. Pre-market lab testing minimizes known quality risks, but cannot account for all end user scenarios. Carriers/OEMs have increasing return costs for smartphones when end users return them without a specific issue “No Trouble Found” or “No Fault Found”. Returned devices can be stress tested to isolate end user challenges with specific models. Stress can be in the form of OS or application stress testing and/or stress of network performance.
Traditionally these tests are manually performed due to fast pace software changes and the rate mobile applications are being introduced. Simulating different radio and IP network conditions concurrently while performing application specific actions is complex and requires coordination and synchronization of systems through a central system.